new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Copper the Lion
Copper the Lion is an American action adventure comedy video game series published by Power Bulldog Interactive. It is released on TBD 1992. Info The game series follows an adult lion named Copper, who lives in a world called Wildlife Kingdom. He can go on an adventure with his younger brother, Baxter and his best friends to save Princess Fern from Dr. Hyena. Games Main *''Copper the Lion'' (1992) *''Copper the Lion 2'' (1993) *''Copper the Lion 3'' (1994) *''Copper the Lion World'' (1995) *''Copper and Smedley'' (1996) *''Copper Extreme'' (1997) *''Copper the Lion 3D'' (1998) *''Copper the Lion Adventure'' (1999) *''Copper Heroes'' (2000) *''Copper the Lion Unleashed'' (2001) *''Copper the Lion Paradise'' (2002) *''Copper the Lion Adventure 2'' (2003) *''Copper vs. Super Grizzly'' (2004) *''Copper the Lion Land'' (2005) *''Copper the Lion World 2: Odie's Island'' (2006) *''New Copper the Lion'' (2007) *''Copper in Space'' (2008) *''New Copper the Lion 2'' (2009) *''Copper the Lion 4'' (2010) *''Copper Colors'' (2011) *''Copper the Lion Generations'' (2012) *''Copper and the Lost Land'' (2013) *''Copper in Space 2'' (2014) *''Copper the Lion 3D World'' (2015) *''Copper Forces'' (2016) *''Copper the Lion: Around the World'' (2017) Spin-offs *''Copper and Friends Racing'' series *''Copper Party'' series *''Captain Porky's Big Adventure'' *''Dr. Copper'' series *''Copper's Pixel Challenge'' *''Koppler Game Palace'' series *''Storybook Copper'' series *''Copper and Baxter'' series *''Copper Tennis'' series *''Copper Golf'' *''Smedley's Gang'' *''Baxter's Quest'' *''Copper and the Oracle Stars'' *''Copper and the Dark Swordfighter'' *''Copper Run'' *''Dr. Hyena's Robot Puzzle'' *''Copper the Fighters'' Characters Main Characters *'Copper the Lion' - a 20-years-old lion. He has light brown mane with spiky tuft hair on it, light yellow fur, olive green eyes, yellow snout, yellow patch on his torso, light brown tail end on his tail and yellow paws. Copper is wearing a dark cyan blue hat with his emblem on it, a dark cyan blue vest, white gloves and orange shoes with a yellow stripes and yellow stars on them. His abilities are high jump, spin dash, super roar, lion speed, power ups and pounce attack. Copper is inspired by Mario and Sonic the Hedgehog because of his similarities. *'Baxter the Lion' - a 16-years-old lion. He has light brown spiky tuft hair, light yellow fur, light blue eyes, yellow snout, yellow patch on his torso, light brown tail end on his tail and yellow paws. Baxter is wearing *'Princess Fern the Lioness' - a 15-years-old lioness who is Copper's love interest. She has *'Princess Bella the Lioness' - a 14-years-old lioness who is Baxter's love interest. She has *'Smedley the Tiger' - a 21-years-old tiger who is Copper and Baxter's best friend. He has *'Porky Mouse' - a mouse who is Copper's helper. He has *'Odie Ostrich' - an ostrich who is Copper and Baxter's companion. He has *'Dr. Hyena' - a hyena who is Copper and Baxter's arch-enemy. He has Supporting Characters *'Super Grizzly' - a grizzly bear who *'Koppler the Lion' - a lion who *'Blaster the Lion' - a lion who *'Leonora the Cheetah' - a cheetah who *'Mouseworth' - a mouse who Common features Gameplay Cutscenes Music Other media TV series See Copper's Misadventures Film See Copper the Lion (film) Gallery Title Cards and Logos Characters Copper the Lion.png|Copper Official Artwork Copper the Lion.jpg|Copper is waving. Copper and Baxter the Lion.png|Copper and Baxter Concept Art Screenshots Trivia *''Copper the Lion'' is inspired by Nintendo's Super Mario and Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog. Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:Franchises Category:Power Bulldog Interactive Category:Video games Category:Copper the Lion Category:Video game series